Making Love
by maiuayame
Summary: Jake and Will have a small argument which turns into something even more in their already established relationship. (Slash and reason for being rated M)


Jake and Will had been going out ever since the end of the war and, they had a pretty good thing going, not too many arguments or anything and when they did pop up, they'd both end up apologizing with makeup sex. Tonight was one of those nights, but the argument was lasting longer than usual. It started with Will complaining about Jake being in the forges and Jake had begun to argue back about Will's time in the infirmary.

"Aw come on, Jake, they need me in there for emergencies," Will said in an exasperated voice.

"Okay, well my brothers and sisters need me in the forges so we can help make stuff…like oh let's not forget _your _bows and arrows.

"And I thank you for that, and tell you how much I appreciate it, but Jake…I don't want us to have sneak out after curfew every time we see each other because of how busy we are during the day."

Jake stopped and stood in front of the smaller son of Apollo and took his hands into his own, "I don't want that either, and I'll try to keep myself from staying in the forges all day but you have to try to get out of the infirmary, more than half of the time, I'm sure Austin, Kayla, and Laurel can handle anything thrown at them."

"I…I know that, but Jake I don't want to just leave the like that, I think it'd be like dumping all the work on them."

Jake saw the tears welding up in his boyfriend's eyes and hugged him tightly, "hey shh, they'd probably be happy to give you the day off so they could show you how much they can do even if you aren't there, not that they don't need you. They just need to be given a bit of a loser hold to show you how much they've learned from you, alright?"

"Alright, and Jake?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I…there's something else too."

"Go on, you know you can tell me anything on your mind."

Will took in a deep breath, "Jake, I don't just appreciate you for what you do, I'm not even just thankful, I love you…I love you for how you make me feel, how you make always want more when you make love to me and how you always seem to know exactly what to say and most importantly how you make me feel loved by you. Gods…I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I need you to know."

Jake looked at Will for barely a minute before smashing their lips together, his arms wrapping around the blonde haired boy with ease, picking him up as he did so. Will's legs instantly wrapped around Jake's waist, as his boyfriend back him into a pole that marked the area, pinning him there.

Jake pulled away to stare into Will's beautifully shining eyes before nodding as if he checked his face out and found none, "I love you, Will, more than you could ever imagine, I love you… so, so, so much."

"Jake," Will breathed breathlessly.

"Yeah," Jake answered.

"Please…make love to me."

"With pleasure," Jake locked their lips together again as they slowly slid down to the ground. Will let Jake push him down on to the cold ground making him shiver until the blacksmith's son recovered him with his own body, putting an end to the shivering at once.

Jake slowly took off Will's shirt, kissing his soft lips again just as he did, the smaller boy took of the other's shirt, moaning into their kiss. Jake pulled down the pants of the archer and let a hand run across his ass. Will moaned as he jumped into Jake from the suden rush of pleasure.

"I…I need you Jake, now please," the golden haired boy said.

Jake nodded and knew that his lover really didn't need any preparation and slowly began to strip them both bare, exposing them to the cold summer air.

Jake pulled Will's legs back to his shoulders as he slowly entered him, erecting a loud moan of pleasure from the boy below him.

"J…Jake…faster."

Jake increased his speed with each thrust until he was pounding in and out of the blonde causing him to moan lustfully, saying all kinds of loving things, Jake said his own share of compliments and words of endearment. Letting Will know how much he loved being in him, how great it felt, how perfectly tight he was and how much he loved him. It was the perfect night for them as they eventually reached their climaxes, breathing breathlessly next to each other.

"Jake, can we stay here for the night?"

"Sure, for you I'll stay here for all of eternity."

"Now, that sounds like a plan."


End file.
